


Tired

by Charlie404



Series: Baby Green // NCT Little Space [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Mark, Caregiver Johnny, Caregivers, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, Littles, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, but nothing much, maybe a little bit angsty?, nothing sexual here, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404
Summary: Mark is tired and needs Johnny to help.Also posted in AFF.
Series: Baby Green // NCT Little Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005903
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Tired

Mark didn't remember going to sleep in his crib, but somehow, when he woke up he saw the familiar bars of his little space bed. He sat up and saw his baby blue pacifier next to his pillow. He didn't feel little, just tired, so he just left the paci and climbed out of the bed, and walked to the kitchen where he heard the other members were.

He sat on a bench next to Jaehyun, and clung himself to the older's side. He felt really tired, he couldn't even bring himself to talk to the others. He placed his head on Jaehyun's shoulder and closed his eyes, regreting ever getting up from his bed. But he knew they had schedules to do, so he couldn't sleep any longer no matter how much he wanted or needed to.

"Markie? Good morning", he heard Taeyong chuckle, "We thought you could sleep a little longer in your crib, you were so tired yesterday."

"He seems to be still pretty tired", Mark heard Johnny point out, "Should we just put him back to sleep?"

"No, we have practice and other things to do", Mark said rubbing his eyes. He needed just a little bit of coffee and he would be awake, they didn't have time to sleep any longer.

He got his coffee, but he still felt like he was half asleep when they left the dorm. When they were sitting in the car he suddenly realized he was crawing for a bottle, but he just pushed – or at least tried to push – it away. They didn't have time for his stupid games right now.

Dance practice was a pretty fine. They had practised the dances a lot, and their hard work was now paying off. Mark actually had fun while dancing and playing around with Haechan.

But after two hours Mark was getting too tired to have fun or play. His body ached and his head felt fuzzy, but he tried his best to keep up with the others. The others seemed to be pretty tired too, so Mark shouldn't have any reasons to complain. If the others could do it, he could do it too.

**

"Mark, wake up", Mark felt someone nudge his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw Johnny in front of him, looking at him.

"I think it's bed time for you", the older smiled as Mark got out of the car. As they got inside of the building and finally into their dorm's peace, Mark let himself slip.

"Hyung", he whined, tears building up in his eyes. He made grappy hands to Johnny, wanting his hyung to pick him up and make everything better.

"Wait a second, Markie", Johnny said, but Mark wasn't having any of that. He threw himself onto the floor and cried out as loudly as he could. How could Johnny be so cruel to him?

"Okay, I'm here now", Mark felt how Johnny finally scooped him up and placed on his hip. His crying didn't stop, but he felt less miserable in Johnny's arms.

"Let's get you changed, shall we?", Johnny carried Mark to the littles' bedroom. He placed the younger onto a changing table and turned to get an onesie and a diaper for the baby.

After a while Mark was diapered and dressed in a footie pyjama. He felt so much better and even giggled a little bit, before a huge yawn surprised him.

"Aww, you're tired, aren't you?", Johnny cooed, lifting Mark up from the changing table. Mark clung himself onto his hyung, he felt safer than for a long time. And he was also still crawing for the bottle of milk, but now the problem was that he didn't know how to say it to Johnny.

"Let's go and brush your teeth", Johnny smiled as he carried Mark into their dorm's bathroom. Mark gasped, that wasn't what he wanted! He hated brushing his teeth, and he hated how everything tasted weird after it. He started to squirm in Johnny's hold, wanting the older to stop.

"I know you don't like brushing your teeth or washing your face, but we have to do it", Johnny said, not even looking at Mark. When they got into the bathroom he placed Mark onto the counter and put one of his hands on the baby's thigh to keep him there. Mark felt like crying again, and that's exactly what he did.

"Oh no, baby, don't cry", Johnny cooed as he turned back to the baby. But Mark couldn't stop the tears, he just looked helplessly at Johnny. Why didn't the elder understand he needed his bottle?

"Open up", Johnny told him, and that's what Mark did, he was a good boy after all. Good boys took care of themselves, Taeyong had told him.

"All done", Johnny said after what felt like a year for Mark. He got a small cup of water to rinse his mouth, and then Johnny helped him to wash his face and apply some serum and lotion. Even little idols knew how important skincare was.

"Let's go and see if we can find you something to eat", Johnny picked Mark up and carried him to their kitchen. Mark had high hopes that he would now finally get his milk bottle, but no, oh no. Johnny put him into his highchair – actually it had been bought for Lucas, but in some way it travelled from WayV's dorm to 127's – and started preparing an oatmeal for Mark.

The oatmeal took under five minutes to make, which was good since Mark was so tired. He needed Johnny to feed him since he was too tired to lift his hands, gladly the older didn't seem to mind.

"Hyuu~!", Mark whined when Johnny got up to put the empty plate into the sink. He didn't want his hyung to leave him alone, he felt safe with him.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere", Johnny soothed him, "I'll make you a bottle, then we will get you to bed."

Finally, his needs were answered. How did it take Johnny so long to realize what he really needed? Also, his fingers were moving kind of weirdly. He needed something in his mouth, would his weir fingers work? What else could? He pushed two of his fingers into his mouth ans started sucking them, still watching how the fingers in his other hand moved weirdly.

"Don't suck your fingers", Johnny said as he lifted him up, "You will get your bottle soon, please wait a moment."

But Mark didn't wait, he just kept sucking his fingers when Johnny carried him to his bedroom. When he was put into his bed he got his fingers out of his mouth and reached for the bottle Johnny was holding.

"Baba!", he whined.

"Here you go", Johnny gave Mark his bottle and turned the lights off. Then he sat on a chair next to the baby's bed and started stroking the younger's hair to help him to fall asleep.

"Good night baby", he smiled, "I love you."

"Luv u..."

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my AFF NCT Little Space oneshots! Thanks for reading, hope you like it!


End file.
